


【罗曼咕哒子】当立香与医生身份对调

by yusah



Series: 银莲花 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusah/pseuds/yusah
Summary: 〖罗曼成为最后一个御主，而立香是医生〗这样的奇怪脑洞（罗曼外表年龄二十出头，立香还是十七八岁，没有突然成为御姐什么的，真是对不起啊_(:з」∠)_）并不是指立香成为所罗门这种对调啦(´･ω･`)不一定有后续没有文笔(´;ω;`)欢迎捉虫(•౪• )





	【罗曼咕哒子】当立香与医生身份对调

**Author's Note:**

> 〖罗曼成为最后一个御主，而立香是医生〗这样的奇怪脑洞
> 
> （罗曼外表年龄二十出头，立香还是十七八岁，没有突然成为御姐什么的，真是对不起啊_(:з」∠)_）
> 
> 并不是指立香成为所罗门这种对调啦(´･ω･`)
> 
> 不一定有后续
> 
> 没有文笔(´;ω;`)
> 
> 欢迎捉虫(•౪• )

1 

罗玛尼·阿其曼是一个普通人。 

他每天过着〖学校—公寓〗两点一线的平凡日常。 

对失去记忆的过去没有好奇，对现状没有不满，对未来没有目标。 

总而言之，是个十分无趣的人。 

微卷的粉色长发没有好好打理而胡乱地翘着，绿色的眼睛里满是散漫，让人不禁感慨"啊，没救了吧，这家伙"。 

唯一让罗玛尼觉得自己有什么不同于他人的，大概就是他是个魔术师吧。对他而言，发动魔术就如同挥挥手般简单，甚至不需要特定的动作就可以做到瞬发。 

自称是监护人的马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯菲亚在确认他可以正常生活后，就很少和他联系了。 

不知道自己是谁，不知道自己该干什么，但他冥冥中能感觉到可能有什么要发生了，所以他不再急躁，而是忍耐着，继续着枯燥重复的生活，期待着可能的一天的到来。 

2 

"啊啊，真是的，为什么父亲会推荐这样的人啊？完全没有———干劲！你知道迦勒底是干什么的吗？！" 

没有想到再一次得知"监护人"消息的时候，对方已经去世了。 

年轻的所长仿佛幻想破灭地瞪着他。 

他知道这是为什么，因为自己的脸上总是哭丧着，要哭不哭，难看死了。眼睛里也没有神采，仿佛在嘲讽着什么。 

他好脾气地笑了笑，明明对方比他年长，但他却下意识的将所长当晚辈来对待。 

"...算了，听好了，你是迦勒底的第48号御主，既然是父亲指名推荐的，想必你也有什么过人之处吧。" 

... 

"给我打起精神来啊！你竟然敢在这种时候打瞌睡？！给我出去！A组不需要你！" 

啊，被赶出来了。 

罗玛尼苦恼地挠了挠头发，他跟着A组的玛修·基列莱特前往他的房间。 

3 

啊啊，我期待着的，是这个人吗。 

如果说罗玛尼以前的视野里是一片灰色的话，那么今天，从遇到这个人开始，世界仿佛又染上了鲜艳的色彩。 

对方橙红的发色如火焰般耀眼，罗玛尼竟觉得自己的眼睛变得酸涩起来。 

"嗯，你就是最后一位御主吗？" 

女孩子笑吟吟地看着他。 

她盘腿坐在白色的单人床上，身旁是一摞摞的漫画书。 

"哎呀，可惜了，我的秘密基地就这么没了。" 

"我是藤丸立香，是医疗部门的负责人，叫我立香就可以了哟。" 

"啊，我是罗玛尼·阿其曼..." 

简直就像太阳一样。 

初始好感度up 

是不是滤镜太厚了呢，但他懒得在意这些细节。 

"...可以随时来玩的。" 

天啊，刚刚发生了什么。 

"啊，不...我不是这个意思...失礼了..." 

糟糕，脸一定已经红透了。 

罗玛尼放弃了解释，连着头顶的呆毛都耷拉下来。 

"诶，放轻松，放轻松，请你吃蛋糕怎么样？" 

说实话，他并不喜欢吃甜腻腻的食物，总有种喉咙会被堵塞住的恐惧感。 

但他也无法拒绝立香。 

！！！ 

"哼哼哼，做草莓蛋糕我可不会输给任何人哦~" 

立香有些好笑地发现新人像个孩子一样眼睛放光地盯着蛋糕。 

哦，这是什么人间美味！ 

罗玛尼仿佛找到了人生中的另一半一样，端着盘子的手在微微颤抖。 

"额，不好吃吗？"立香见对方吃了一口就沉默下来，有些纳闷，要知道，（迦勒底里）从没有人能拒绝她的料理。 

"不不不，超好吃的！" 

（嘀） 

"立香，可以马上来管制室一趟吗，灵子转移前需要再确认一次A组的状况。" 

"了解，我马上过来。"立香朝罗玛尼挥挥手，利索地跳下床，准备往管制室赶去。 

"下次有机会再一起聊天吧，罗曼。" 

TBC 

感谢你的阅读 (๑´ㅂ`๑)


End file.
